


Batman contra Titania

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bat Family, Fairy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Batman reflexiona como ha encontrado a sus hijos, se detiene a pensar en Jason. Después de una pelea tonta va a buscar a su hijo para encontrar a un pelirrojo que le dice papá. Intenta recuperar a su hijo y no va a permitir que un Hada se lo arranque de las manos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Batman y sus personajes son de DC.
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios, Kundos y por leer.  
> Dobles por los comentarios jejeje...  
> Especiales a quienes suben a favoritos ^^

**Batman y El pájaro perdido.**

 

 

Bruce Wayne jamás soñó con tener tantos hijos, incluso uno con su sangre. Cuando pensaba cómo sería siendo un padre, antes de la muerte de sus padres, se imaginaba siendo el mejor del mundo, tal como su papá. Él quería ser el mejor padre del mundo, como su padre era con él. Cuando sus padres murieron él no volvió a pensar en el asunto, se centró en su venganza, en proteger a los otros, en evitar que otro niño sufriera su tragedia.

 

Él ha fallado tantas ocasiones.

 

Adoptó a Dick cuando los padres del niño murieron. Él no quería que otro niño viera a sus padres asesinados, pero él no pudo salvarlos, no pudo proteger a Dick de su tragedia. Dick siempre fue fácil de amar y tratar, incluso cuando han peleado, fue su primer hijo, compañero y socio.

 

Encontró a Jason después, niño difícil, lleno de heridas, rebelde y con un espíritu tenaz. Ha cometido muchos errores con él. Hay días en que cree que Alfred es más padre de Jason que él.

 

Tim llegó después, su muchacho inteligente, quien intenta duro por ser mejor, quien es Red Robin, cabeza del imperio Wayne y estudiante. Un muchacho serio y silencioso, fácil de amar.

 

Damian, su hijo de sangre y más joven. Áspero, altivo y duro. A su edad Bruce aún era un niñito llorón a comparación de Damian. Su hijo es capaz de reducir a un pelotón y recoger a un perro herido, como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque.

 

Está orgulloso de todos sus chicos y chicas.

 

Recuerda como encontró a Jason en el callejón del crimen, con una barra de hierro y robando las batillantas del batimóvil. Recuerda lo flaco, pequeño y retador que fue esa noche. Si es honesto, no amó al niño desde el inicio, lo dejó en una casa para chicos rebeldes.

 

Jason escapó y volvió a las calles la mañana siguiente. Batman tuvo que buscar por una semana antes de encontrarlo de nuevo, el niño corría al llevar en sus brazos una hogaza de pan robada. Batman le cerró el paso al chico quien arrojó la mitad de la hogaza de pan al murciélago antes de correr en otra dirección intentando comer lo más posible antes de ser atrapado.

 

Jason volvió a pelear contra Batman, lo enfrentó y finalmente el murciélago le preguntó:

“¿Tienes hambre?”

 

Jason no tenía que responder, porque su estómago lo hizo por él. Batman rio de buena gana, aunque el niño estaba totalmente avergonzado.

 

El encuentro con cada uno de sus hijos ha sido especial. Todos son diferentes y ocupan un espacio en su corazón, uno que no puede ser llenado por nadie más.

 

Sintió celos cuando Dick parecía amar a Superman pero no lo aceptó. Recuerda el sentimiento, cuando estaba paseando por su patio después de llegar temprano, escuchó la risa de Jason.

 

Hermosa risa, no era esas risas que el niño utiliza, no estaba cargada de desconfianza o ironía, era la verdadera risa del niño. Observó desde lejos el pequeño jardín que Alfred había construido, no, el jardín que su hijo y Alfred habían construido. El mayordomo y Jason reían después de que la manguera se desconectó y empapó a ambos. Los dos se veían felices, en paz.

 

Bruce no pudo evitar cerrar los puños, quería dar zancadas largas y pesadas, entrar y ser incluido en ese pequeño club de dos; pero no lo hizo. Se reprendió por ser irracional, por sentir celos de Alfred, por sentirse herido por no poder ganar la confianza del niño.

 

Jason se paró frente a él días después, le dijo que se iba. Bruce sonrió, pero no lo hacía por dentro, quería que el pequeño se quedara, quería ganar su confianza y amor. Hay días en que se pregunta si debió dejarlo ir o jamás hacer lo que hizo después. Le dijo al niño que debía mostrarle algo antes.

 

Jason lo miró con desconfianza como siempre, todo el tiempo esa mirada en busca de la mentira o amenaza. Escoltó al niño a la baticueva y el ofreció el puesto de Robin. Jason no aceptó de inmediato, no grito con entusiasmo como Dick, él seguía buscando el truco y las letras pequeñas. Alfred puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño, sonrió como si estuviera en la graduación de su hijo o en alguna premiación, animó:

“Acepte maestro Jason.”  

 

Jason miró al mayordomo en busca de la aprobación, sonrió con suavidad al decir:

“Acepto el trabajo.”

 

Batman sonrió, pero Bruce seguía sintiendo esa punzada irracional de celos. Por qué el niño tenía que buscar la aprobación de Alfred, por qué confiaba en el mayordomo pero no en él, por qué amaba a Alfred pero no a él.

 

Jason era un Robin lleno de ira, violento, enérgico, dispuesto a entregar su seguridad física por cumplir la misión, no era dócil como Dick, no seguía órdenes y antagonizaba a Batman en cada oportunidad.

 

Dick y Batman pelearon porque Dick no estaba de acuerdo con Jason siendo Robin. Ellos dijeron cosas horribles a ellos y a Jason. Bruce esperaba que el niño no los escuchara, pero no tuvo suerte, al revisar las cámaras pudo apreciar a Jason escondido tras una roca, él los escuchó, le dolió ver la desazón en el rostro de su hijo cuando Batman dijo:

“…Me equivoqué al hacerlo Robin…”

 

Batman dejó a Jason para monitorear la actividad desde la baticueva, volvió a cometer un error.

 

Jason desapareció dos días después, dejó una nota a Alfred y nada más; él no tomó sus pertenencias, se fue con el cabio de ropa que llevaba puesto. 

 

Batman se enteró días después, cuando Alfred finalmente pudo localizarlo, se encontraba cerca de Etiopía en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia.

 

Bruce comenzó a buscar a su hijo de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo proteger a su hijo.

 

Batman y Bruce se perdieron en una espiral descendente. Tim llegó trayendo de nuevo una determinación implacable, asegurando que Batman necesita a un Robin. Finalmente accedió a hacer al niño Robin. En muchas patrullas llegó a llamarle Jason, pero ninguno comentó al respecto.

 

Tim ganó su propio lugar en la familia, ya que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Jason.

 

El mundo de Bruce se estremeció hasta los cimientos, cuando su hijo regresó de la muerte, Jason estaba vivo y lo odiaba. Siempre ha intentado llevar la justicia, evitar a otros su tragedia, pero falló de nuevo a Jason. Cada golpe y enfrentamiento le dolió en lo profundo de su alma, sobre todo la mirada herida de su hijo cuando lanzó ese batibumeran. Sus pesadillas han tenido un nuevo elemento desde entonces, la mirada herida, traicionada y llena de estupor de su hijo.

 

Alfred le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido, pero no le dijo todo. Si es honesto, Alfred siempre fue más un padre para Jason de lo que fue él. Buscó a su hijo e investigó sobre el tiempo que desapareció, con pocos resultados positivos.

 

Durante ese tiempo notó algo en Alfred, siempre llevaría un teléfono celular de color rojo, el mayordomo sonreiría a momentos, contestaría una llamada cuando creería que estaba solo, lo más importante es que se veía feliz en cada ocasión.

 

Batman habló con Bárbara para descubrir a la persona con quien Alfred hablaba. La chica siguió la pista hasta una pizzería en Brooklyn. El turno de Tim llegó, pero fue despedido antes de intentarlo. Dick fue el siguiente al bat, pero recibió sus tres strikes consecutivos. Intentó mandar a Damian, el chico con hartazgo entró a la cocina, señaló a Alfred al exigir que le dijera quien era la misteriosa persona, el mayordomo le ofreció galletas y el asunto terminó.

 

Bruce quería, necesitaba saber. Comenzó a vigilar a Alfred, hasta que una noche durante la cena, el mayordomo se tensó de pronto por un instante, nadie más lo notó. Estoico, Alfred se excusó y desapareció.

 

Batman siguió al mayordomo hasta los muelles. Alfred bajó corriendo, subió a un bote y navegó mar adentro a toda velocidad. Utilizó los prismáticos, cerca de media hora después ve las luces de la embarcación aparecer en la lejanía. Vuelve a esconderse, trata de mantener la calma.

 

Alfred atraca de nuevo en el muelle. Jason se apoya en él, el chico arrastra sus pasos al tenerse que concentrar para no caer inconsciente. El mayordomo puso al joven en el asiento trasero al prometer que todo estaría bien.

 

Batman observó a su hijo sonreír al confiar en el hombre mayor, vio esa mirada que fue dirigida a él antes. Esa mirada de alguien que confiaba en ser salvado.

 

El auto se fue a toda velocidad desapareciendo entre las bodegas del muelle. Quería enfrentar a Alfred, pero no pudo, una misión importante y urgente, para proseguir con su supuesta muerte.

 

Al regresar Dick había tomado el manto de Batman y Damian era su Robin. Tim se hizo amigo de alguna manera de Red Hood, Jason soportaba a Tim. Durante ese tiempo Red Hood salió de control y Batman lo lanzó a Arkham.

 

Bruce se dijo una y otra vez que era para salvar a Jason, para protegerlo de sí mismo. Bárbara una noche mandó un video tomado con un celular, se trataba de una pelea en una jaula titulado: “Red Hood rey de los pateadores”.

 

Jason se encontraba en medio de la arena, las personas gritando y levantando sus dólares para apostar. Diferentes oponentes desfilaron en menos de cinco minutos, en cada oportunidad Jason no fue quien lanzó el primer golpe. Batman notó dos cosas perturbadoras, la mirada perdida de Red Hood y su falta de comentarios o expresión, era como si estuviera en trance.

 

Batman se presentó a la celda de Red Hood, quien se abalanzó contra él como un animal rabioso. Batman dio un puñetazo contundente y una patada al joven, quien golpeó contra la pared al caer inconsciente.  

 

Batman pidió todas las cintas de seguridad de Red Hood. Batman vio como al inicio Red Hood estaba furioso, gritaba, hacia ejercicio, leía pasando las hojas con furia, con el paso de los días fue calmándose, hasta que el Joker pasó frente a su celda. La furia de Jason se reanimó, pero comenzó a mermar semanas después. Bruce aprecia como la salud mental de su hijo decae rápidamente, hasta que Jason no era más que un zombi. Alfred dejó caer la charola con el té ante la vista del chico, le dijo a Batman:

“Debe sacarlo de ahí.”

 

Batman no lo hizo, dejó a Jason en Arkham. Talía apareció una semana después, alegaba que se presentaba por su hijo. Ella y Damian conversaron por una hora, después ella se fue.

 

Esa noche la liga de asesinos irrumpió en Arkham y se llevaron a un recluso: Red Hood.

 

Seis meses después Red Hood se unió a Star Fire y Arsenal, comenzaron a repartir justicia a su manera. La liga quería detenerlos por sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Batman habló por ellos. Jason poco a poco fue regresando a casa, sin embargo él visitaba cuando Bruce no estaba, aún hace eso.  

 

Ellos hicieron la paz después de mucho tiempo, pero Jason aún se mantiene lejos. Batman ha seguido a Red Hood a sus casas de seguridad, aunque no ha entrado, porque eso significaría que Jason las abandone y consiga nuevas. Tim y Dick también se mantienen lejos.

 

Cuando Star Fire regresó a su planeta y Arsenal se alejó de Jason, el chico regresó a Gotha. Batman observó como el tráfico se reguló casi al instante al darle más tiempo de hacer otras cosas. Una de esas cosas fue seguir a Jason por la ciudad, no para vigilarlo sino para hablar, siempre daba un paso y luego dos atrás a las sombras, quería hablar de tantas cosas, decirle tantas cosas, como que él debió sacarlo de Arkham y no Talia.

 

Batman se pasó más de una docena de veces frente al edificio, puerta o ventana de Jason, pero jamás entró.

 

No le sorprendió descubrir que Red Hood estaba llevando frutas y verduras a bancos de alimentos, albergues y orfanatos. Tampoco lo hizo el hecho que había niños llevando la insignia de Jason, pequeños que querían ser como Red Hood.

 

Un video llegó a sus manos, uno de Red Hood salvando a Gatubela, uno donde su hijo lleva en brazos a la ladrona. Comenzó a buscar para ver que eso había pasado más de una vez. Sintió celos, celos porque Jason salvaba a su novia y no él, celos de que Gatubela no golpeara a Jason con sus garras por tratarla como una chica, celos que ellos dos parecían amigos, celos porque Selina se había acercado de nuevo al niño. Red Hood llegó a la baticueva y ellos pelearon.

 

Batman no se arrepiente, pero Bruce sí, fue una pelea tonta y Jason explota pronto. Batman comenzó a pensar en ir a ver al muchacho. Sabe que Damian y Alfred sienten que algo raro pasa.

 

Selina le llamó para festejar el aniversario de la aparición de Batman, como si eso se festejara. Él aceptó.

 

Batman no era quien quería intentar disculparse, sino Bruce, así que fue como un civil a buscar a Jason. Lo citó al medio día pero no llegó, así que iba a buscar en cada casa de seguridad, refugio o escondite hasta encontrarlo.

 

Bruce Wayne comenzó a caminar por el callejón del crimen al anochecer, en el sitio donde había conocido a Jason se detuvo un momento. Escucha pasos y después alguien se estrella contra sus piernas.

 

Bruce actúa rápido, evita que la personita caiga. Ojos azul verdoso llenos de amor, cabello rojo, una gran sonrisa y un grito de alegría:

— ¡Papá! —

 

El pequeño pelirrojo abraza a Bruce, le dice una y otra vez lo feliz que es por encontrarlo. Bruce mira con detenimiento al niño, ve los rasgos, aunque no conoció a Jason a esa edad sabe que se trata de él. Se encuclilla, abraza al niño, no quiere dejarlo ir jamás.  

 

 

 

 

 Continuará

 


	2. No me dejes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce lleva a Jason a comprar ropa y comer; mientras comienza a pensar qué hacer para que las cosas sean mejores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Dobles por dejar comentarios que me ayudan a seguir. Especiales a quienes dejan Kundos. ^^
> 
> Roy prometo momentos lindos entre tanta angustia ^^  
> Bueno, no tanta angustia xD

**No me dejes**

 

Bruce abraza a su niño con fuerza, huele su cabello, disfruta de sentirlo tan real y vivo. Sabe que no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, deben moverse. Por instinto piensa en volver a la mansión, pero Jason correrá tras Alfred. Recuerda que una vez Dick le dijo con una sonrisa:

“Parece un pollito siguiendo a la gallina.”

 

Quiere que Jason lo quiera, no desea compartir su afecto en este momento, desea disfrutarlo. Después de todo el tiempo que su hijo le ha sacado la vuelta, después del odio, la furia y el resentimiento, quiere disfrutar de esto.

 

Jason toma la mano de Bruce, lo mira, se ve como una de las figuras más grandes en su vida. No quiere pensar en este momento, deja a un lado todos los recuerdos, las emociones, la confusión, el hecho que parte de su mente sabe que esto está mal, que es un tipo grande y debe estar enojado con Bruce (al menos fingirlo), pero se siente casando. Así que se concentra en una emoción, el gran afecto que tiene por este hombre. Sabe que es su padre, aunque sabe que tuvo otro.

 

Bruce abre la puerta, deja que el niño entre, le pone el cinturón de seguridad y le revuelve el cabello. Se pone frente al volante, reflexiona, tiene que regresar a la mansión, descubrir qué le pasó a Jason y regresarlo a la normalidad, es lo que Batman quiere, hacer lo correcto.

 

Bruce mira por el espejo retrovisor, Jason está jugando con sus deditos. El niño levanta la mirada y le sonríe. El millonario prende el auto, ellos pueden quedarse en un hotel esta noche.

 

Una lista de pendientes comienza a escribirse en su mente, ellos necesitan ropa, el niño posiblemente tenga hambre. Una vuelta rápida por un volantazo, escucha la risa de Jason quien levanta sus bracitos al divertirse.

 

Bruce aparca en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Abre la puerta, luego va por Jason, el niño pregunta:

— ¿Ya llegamos? — Bruce le dice:

— Vamos a comprar algo de ropa primero. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Iremos a casa después?

— No. — Bruce mira que el niño frunce el ceño, luego pregunta como si estuviera confundido:

— ¿Y Pamela? Ella se va a poner triste, ¿podemos ir por ella?

— ¿Quién es Pamela? — Jason se aproxima, le susurra:

— No le digas a nadie, es un secreto.

— No lo diré.

— Ella es un hada, se esconde en mi planta.

— ¿Un hada? — Jason asiente, mira alrededor:

— Sí, pero ella no sabe que yo sé. — Bruce sonríe, le parece tan lindo, aunque es preocupante que su hijo tenga amigos imaginarios en plantas. — Ella se aparece en mis sueños, me abraza y me da un beso. — Toca su frente. — Me dice que quiere ser mi mamá y me pregunta si quiero ir con ella.

— ¿Qué le respondes?

— No, siempre le dijo NO. Ella no se enoja. — Jason baja su mirada un momento, muerde sus labios. — Papá… ¿crees que si le digo sí?… ¿Crees que ella me dejará con el payaso como mi mamá? —

 

Bruce abraza a su hijo, acaricia su cabello, le da un beso al prometer:

— Te protegeré. — Jason pregunta de nuevo:

— ¿Y si me quedo solo?

— No va a pasar. —

 

Jason cierra los ojos un momento, sabe que Bruce miente pero le gustaría creerle.

 

Bruce toma la mano de Jason, lleva lentes oscuros, una gorra y ropa casual, no necesita a la prensa. Van al departamento de niños, recuerda por qué le deja a Alfred las compras, porque las odia. Sonríe a su hijo, le dice:

— Vamos a conseguir algunas prendas. —

 

Jason asiente, no le agrada ver tantos estantes y tantas personas. Odia ir de compras, aún más cuando no sabe qué quiere comprar.

 

Bruce y Jason caminan por los pasillos, el mayor sin saber qué talla es la adecuada y el segundo sin desear nada. Todo es colorido, lleno de animales sonrientes, playeras estampadas con frases como: “Quiero un abrazo”, “Soy el consentido de mi mami”, “Ámame”, “El tesoro de papá” “Batboy”.

 

Bruce sonríe al leer las playeras, quiere tanto enfundarle algunas a Jason y tomarle fotografías.

 

Más de una hora después. Jason sale con unos pantalones azules con resorte, sudadera y playera roja, unos tenis con luces y una gorra con un petirrojo.  

 

Bruce se siente más cansado que una noche pateando criminales. Van al área de comida, donde compra un par de hamburguesas con papas y refresco, por costumbre pide para dos adultos.

 

Jason comienza a comer, sus manos no pueden sostener la enorme hamburguesa, así que quita el pan, comienza a comer la carne, los condimentos se hacen camino hasta su cabello. Bruce mira su celular, tiene una llamada perdida de Selina, la llama de inmediato, no puede salir con ella esta noche, así que cancela. Ella le grita y le echa en cara como sus planes siempre son derribados. Bruce se disculpa y le cuelga. Mira al frente, Jason se ha quedado dormido sobre el pan de la hamburguesa, mientras sigue intentando comer.

 

Bruce toma servilletas de papel, le limpia las manos y el rostro lo mejor posible. Toma a su hijo y las bolsas. Regresa al auto, pone a Jason en el asiento trasero y le abrocha el cinturón, sale del lugar al dirigirse a un hotel.  

 

La mejor habitación lo espera, confidencial como siempre. Toma el ascensor, lleva a su hijo en sus brazos. Ninguno de sus chicos había sido tan joven como es Jason ahora, tomando en cuenta que Jason siempre parecía más joven, puede calcular que tiene entre siete y ocho, aunque se ve como de seis.

 

Recuesta al niño sobre la inmensa cama, le acaricia la cabeza. Jason despierta, le sonríe al decirle:

— ¡Hola papá! —

 

Bruce es tan feliz, por una vez no quiere hacer lo correcto.

 

La noche cae sobre Gotham, sabe que debe ir a patrullar, tiene que salir, no puede tomarse una noche libre pero quiere hacerlo; pero esta noche llega un cargamento de drogas, uno que ha rastreado por semanas. Se aproxima a Jason, le sonríe, le dice:

— Tengo que salir un momento. Promete que te quedarás aquí y dormirás. —

 

Jason asiente con entusiasmo. Bruce corresponde la sonrisa, quiere decir algo más, no se decide a abrazarlo o besarlo, así que sólo se marcha.

 

Jason mira la puerta, quiere creer en Bruce, desea creer que se irá por un momento, pero sabe que no es así. El millonario se ha ido para atender asuntos más importantes. Respira profundo, debe calmarse, se obliga a recordar las enseñanzas de Drucra.

 

Mira sus manos, sabe que no deberían ser así, él no debería ser así. Se baja de la cama, camina al espejo de cuerpo entero que está en la habitación. Observa el reflejo, se trata de un niño pequeño. Se pregunta qué hacía a esa edad.

 

Lo recuerda, recuerda a su madre muerta en un callejón sucio, a él corriendo al huir de la policía. No conocía a Batman ni a Bruce, ambos eran una leyenda. Algo tan lejano para un don nadie como él. Vuelve a preguntarse, ¿qué ocurrió?

 

Jason se recuesta en el piso, jala su cabello, hace tanto tiempo que no lleva su cabello rojo, tanto que si no tuviera que retocar el color lo habría olvidado. Alguien lo toma entre sus brazos, lo arrulla, escucha la voz de Pamela:

— Está bien mi hijo. Todo está bien. — Él mira a la dama de rubia cabellera, ella le recuerda en parte a su madre. — Él se abraza a ella, comienza a llorar sin saber por qué, sólo no puede parar.

 

Batman sonríe cuando golpea al líder de la banda, el resto está en el piso retorciéndose. Siente la adrenalina, la emoción recorre su cuerpo. Le da una patada al infeliz, lo hace caer inconsciente, el trabajo está hecho. Escucha a Robin:

— Batman. — Mira a su hijo. — Red Robin informó de otro embarque en el mulle 32.

— Apresurémonos. —

 

Batman olvida por completo al otro niño que lo espera en una habitación de hotel, donde un hada le canta y le pregunta si se irá con ella una y otra vez. Bruce no está tranquilo, en el fondo de su mente sigue la visión de Jason. Cuando todos los criminales han sido detenidos, el informe hecho y todo arreglado, Batman recuerda su otro compromiso. Se marcha a toda velocidad sin decir nada.

 

Batman entra por la ventana de la habitación, todo está a oscuras, no hay indicios que Jason esté en la cama. Logra esquivar un jarrón, después una lámpara, un niño lleno de furia se abalanza contra él. Intenta hablar con su hijo, pero al ver sus ojos ve el color vicioso del pozo. Un puntapié conecta con su mandíbula, no suelta al niño quien se retuerce y lo muerde. Sigue intentando hablar, pero no es escuchado.

 

Batman lanza a la fierecilla a la cama, intenta enredarlo con las mantas, pero es inútil, el pequeño escapa. Jason sale de la habitación. Batman lo golpea, lo hace caer inconsciente. Bruce aprovecha la calma, se quita el traje, lo escode, busca algo de ropa civil.

 

Revisa el daño en el cuerpo del niño, las heridas no son visibles. Él no puede decir lo mismo, tiene un morete en la mandíbula. Jason se despierta, ve a Bruce, lo abraza al pedir:

— No dejes que me lleve… papá… no dejes que me lleve.

— ¿Quién?

— Batman… — Jason mira alrededor. — Él quiere llevarme.

— ¿A dónde?

— A Arkham. — Bruce se estremece. — Él… — Jason lleva su mano derecha a su cabeza, pasa sus dedos entre su cabello. — Él va a dejarme ahí con el payaso. — Mira a Bruce, siente el temor llenarlo, es irracional. — Él se ríe, me dice cosas, me grita cosas. Yo lo ví, él le pagó para que me diera algo en la comida. — Esconde su rostro. — Me daban drogas para que no pensara, para no saber qué es real. —

 

Jason comienza a hiperventilar, se arrastra lejos de Bruce, lo mira con terror. Mira alrededor.

— Estoy solo, ¿es cierto? Esto no es real. ¡Son las drogas! —

 

Jason comienza a correr. Bruce lo sigue, lo abraza, al jurarle que es real, al decirle que no hay drogas. Al prometer de nuevo que no va a dejarlo. Jason sigue luchando, hasta que comienza a gritar:

— ¡Talia! ¡Alfred! —

 

Bruce lo suelta por la impresión, su hijo clama por Talia y no por él. Jason debería saber que puede confiar en Bruce y no en Talia. Entonces lo recuerda, Talia sacó a Jason de la cárcel, fue ella quien lo liberó de Arkham, no él.

 

Bruce salta, evita que Jason salga por la puerta, lo abraza al jurar que no es una alucinación. Jason pregunta entonces:

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Bruce? — Bruce piensa que es una broma:

— Soy yo Jason.

— ¡No puedes ser Bruce!

— ¿Por qué no? — Jason da un paso lejos de Bruce:

— Porque no gastarías tiempo en mí. Porque preferirías estar con el Joker que conmigo.

— Eso no es verdad.

— ¡Los dejaste hacerme daño! ¡Mi muerte no significó nada para ti!

— Eso no es cierto. — Jason está cansando, siempre es lo mismo, Bruce no va a aceptarlo jamás.

— Déjame ir. — En un momento de lucidez. — Ya no soy tu responsabilidad Bruce, déjame ir. Tírame a Arkham o a la basura, no importa, sólo déjame ir. —

 

Bruce abraza con fuerza a su hijo, le dice:

— No, no te dejaré ir. Eres mi hijo Jay, eres mi hijo Jason.

— Bruce, está bien. Sé cuidarme solo. Déjame ir.

— ¡No!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que dejarme ir de una puta vez!

— Idioma.

— Me importa una puta… —

 

Bruce cubre la boca de su hijo. Le pide al mirarlo a los ojos:

— No me dejes Jasón. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres importante para mí. — Jason lo mira con incredulidad. — Eres mi hijo y no voy a dejarte.

— Bruce… —

 

Jason no logra decir algo más, porque se desmaya. Su mente deja de estar clara, vuelve a perder las fronteras entre la realidad y esta nueva realidad. Como niño él no puede odiar a su padre, no puede estar mucho tiempo enojado. Es como si el odio fuera drenado de su cuerpo, como si la furia y el Pozo de Lázaro no fuesen tan fuertes. Incluso bajo su locura no intentó matar a Batman, sólo quería hacerle daño, pero no matarlo. Le es más difícil estar enojado.

 

Bruce deja a la fierecilla en la cama, le acaricia la frente, nota que está sudando y tiene fiebre. El millonario llama a un médico, quien revisa a Jason para decir que no hay fiebre, el niño se encuentra bien.

 

Bruce no está convencido, pero decide aceptarlo por el momento. Comienza a enumerar lo que necesita para hacer él mismo el estudio de Jason, ser él quien determine si se encuentra bien o no. Su celular suena, la junta importante con los inversionistas es en menos de media hora. Dice una excusa, pero Alfred le reprende, ya que ha cancelado esta junta más de una ocasión; Tim no puede cubrirlo ahora.

 

El millonario se queja por ser millonario y tener que ir a trabajar. Alfred lo reprende de nuevo, al recordarle que fue él quien no quiso contratar a alguien para que se encargara de su compañía, porque fue él quien se negó a dejar todas las decisiones a Tim o Lucius.

 

Bruce comprueba a Jason, quien ya se encuentra bien, no tiene fiebre y duerme tranquilamente. Mueve al niño, le dice:

— Jason, Jay… — Jason talla su rostro contra la almohada para seguir durmiendo. — Jason. — El niño parpadea, mira adormilado a Bruce. — Debo salir un momento, tengo que ir a la oficina…

— Puedo cuidarme solo. — Bruce sonríe al ver lo adorable que se ve Jason con su ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero.

— Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo quédate aquí.

— Lo que sea. —

 

Bruce sonríe, toma sus cosas para apresurarse, si sale pronto regresará pronto. Revisa su teléfono cada cinco minutos para comprobar que Jason no ha salido. Los socios no se ven complacidos cuando el millonario no deja de ver su teléfono. Alfred toma el celular de Bruce y lo deja lejos.

 

La junta termina, pero Bruce no pone sus manos sobre el teléfono; ya que Diana aparece por una crisis mundial, algo de una invasión u otra cosa. No logra llegar a su teléfono.

 

Jason despierta, tiene hambre, llama al servicio a la habitación, pide lo más caro para que Bruce lo pague. Come, cambia los canales, pero pronto está aburrido, decide salir a explorar. Escapar de la habitación no fue difícil, aunque activó la alarma que dejó Bruce (pero el millonario no pudo ver).

 

Salir del hotel sin ser visto por las cámaras o el personal es fácil. Jason respira el aire contaminado de la ciudad, se siente en casa. Camina por la calle al alejarse del lujoso hotel.

 

 


	3. Nam y Lam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce pierde a Jason. Mientras Jason camina por las calles y se encuentra a Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy muchas gracias por leer y mil gracias por dejar comentarios. ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste... Espero que no cambien tus teorías este capítulo ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leen, dobles a quienes dejan comentarios y especiales por los Kundos.

 

 

Jason camina por las calles, todo es tan grande y extraño. Pone sus manos en sus bolsillos, cubre su cabeza con su capucha al comenzar a caminar sin rumbo. Sigue adelante, cada vez más lejos del bonito hotel, lejos de la riqueza, lejos de Bruce.

 

Harley suspira con exasperación, se han quedado sin comida, Ivy está obsesionada con arreglar a su novio, no tiene mucho dinero y está aburrida. Ve una cabeza roja caminar por la acera, se trata de un pequeño niño, su ropa parece limpia, espera que aparezca una mamá, papá, hermano, tía o alguien acompañándolo, pero está solo. Adora ese color de cabello, ese rojo fresa vibrante. Se pregunta cómo serán sus hijos con el señor J. Decide aproximarse, camina hacia él, le dice con una gran sonrisa:

— ¿Estás perdido cariñito? —

 

Jason mira a Harley, sabe que debe salir corriendo gritando, pero ella es amiga de Gatubela e Ivy, tal vez alguna de ellas pueda ayudarlo. Levanta su mano al decirle:

— Hola. — Haley le pellizca las mejillas, él manotea indignado y ella se ríe aún más.

— Eres adorable. ¿Quieres ser mi pequeño ayudante?

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

— Para ir de compras tontito. — Ella presiona la punta de la nariz del niño, mira sus ojos azul verdoso. — ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— No.

— ¡Vamos! — Pone su antebrazo sobre su frente. — ¡No vas a dejar una dama en peligro! ¿Cierto? — Jason bufa:

— Dicen que no se debe hablar con extraños y tú eres extraña. — Harley no puede evitar reír, él es tan hermoso. Extiende su mano y agarra la del niño:

— ¡Soy Harley! — Ella mueve vigorosamente su brazo.

— Jason… —

 

Jason logra zafarse, si instinto le dice correr, pero Ivy debe ayudarlo a ser grande de nuevo. No recuerda dónde Ivy vive, por más que intenta recordar, Harley es su esperanza, lo cual es jodido. Sin alternativa termina ayudando a la payasa a hacer el súper. 

 

Él empuja el carrito, mientras Harley arroja cosas sin orden. Jason niega, le pregunta a la mujer:

— ¿Sabes qué vas a comprar? ¿Hiciste una lista?

— ¡Planear es para tontos! — Jason pregunta indignado:

— ¿No hiciste una lista?

— ¡Claro que no cariñito! — Jason niega:

— Vamos a ser claros, no puedes alimentarte sólo de cajas de cereal. —

 

Harley ve que el carrito está lleno, pero de cajas de cereal, no hay algo más. Mira al niño que parece saber de qué habla. Ella sabe hacer las compras, pero siempre termina con un carro repleto de muchas cosas inútiles. Jason respira profundo, cuenta a diez, le dice:

— Vamos aponer esto en el estante. ¿Bien?

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí y vamos por otro carro?

— No, vamos a ordenar esto. —

 

Harley y Jason comienza a acomodar los cereales. Ella nota que el niño es una especie de obsesionado con el orden, pone las cajas perfectamente alineadas. Da un bufido, porque tenía que elegir a un niño perturbado y no a uno normal. Ella vuelve a mirar al pequeño, su cabello rojo, la manera en que se esfuerza, sabe que un niño normal no la hubiera acompañado.

 

Ellos terminan. Con el carro vacío, Jason le pregunta a Harley:

— ¿Cuál es tu cereal favorito? — Ella salta al gritar todos:

— ¡Todos!

— Si pudieras elegir un último bocado de cereal, ¿cuál elegirías? — Harley mira todos los cereales y toma una caja, da un puchero al decir:

— ¡Este!

— Ponlo en el carro. —

 

Ellos recorren los pasillos. Jason pone lo que cree es lo mejor en el carro y obliga a Harley a tomar una decisión. Harley comenta:

— Ivy y Selina están raras, están tristes. — Jason comenta:

— Podríamos cocinarles una sopa y galletas. — Harley toma el carro al correr hacia las sopas enlatadas, está por arrojar todas las del estante. El niño le dice:

— Cocinar para ellas, no algo que salga de una lata.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Suelo quemar la cocina. — Jason gruñe:

— Te voy a ayudar con esto. — Harley lo abraza, lo levanta del piso al dar vueltas y decir:

— ¡Eres tan lindo!

— ¡No soy lindo! —

 

Harley y Jason llegan a la caja. Ella ve los números, pronto exceden su presupuesto. Ella busca los chocolates que escondió en sus ropas, para llevarlos sin pagar, pero ve que la cajera los pasa, mira al niño quien le regala una sonrisa angelical. La cajera le dice:

— Son Ciento cincuenta dólares. —

 

Harley mira su mano, le falta dinero, le sonríe a la cajera quien masca un chicle y está cansada de estar parada. Jason saca una tarjeta, la entrega a la cajera, ella mira al niño:

— ¿De quién es? — Jason mira a la cajera:

— Mía, mi papá me la dio. —

 

Ella quiere irse, es una tarjeta de las empresas Wayne, una que los ricos les dan a sus pequeños vástagos, sólo quiere ir a casa, si hace un escándalo puede tardar horas. Si el niño la robó no pasará, si dice la verdad nada extraño ocurrirá. Pasa la tarjeta, el cobro se hace, entrega el comprobante, ve a la rubia y al niño irse; hay un billete de cien como propina para ella por empacar las bolsas.  

 

Harley mira al niño, quien sonríe como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Cómo me quitaste lo que me iba a robar?

— Es mi secreto. —

 

Harley mira de nuevo al chico, puede identificar algo de Batman en él, pero también de su Pudín. En su mente llega a la conclusión que es como si él fuera el hijo de Batman y el Joker, pero desestima eso rápidamente, le enoja que el señor J tenga una relación con alguien que no sea ella.  

 

Ellos avanzan por las calles, él la hace reír, dice cosas espontáneas, es irónico y muy divertido, tiene un humor negro agradable. Llegan al edificio de apartamentos, él le abre la puerta, ya que ella carga casi todas las cosas. Suben las escaleras, él salta como si fuera un juego.

 

Harley le da las llaves y él abre la puerta. La payasa ve a su amiga que se ha quedado sentada frente al escritorio, con un sinfín de papeles llenos de fórmulas y cálculos. Jason comienza a trabajar, saca los objetos de las bolsas, comienza a acomodar todo mientras le señala a Harley cosas que puede hacer, prosigue a cocinar. 

 

La casa pronto se llena de un olor a comida. Harley recuerda el olor de los hogares con tarta de manzana y césped; la rica comida que un chico hace para ti cuando te ama. El señor J jamás ha cocinado para ella, pero sabe que él la ama.

 

Ellos se sientan frente al horno, observan las galletas cocinarse. Harley mira al niño al preguntar:

— ¿Quién te enseñó?

— Alf…

— ¿Tu padre?

— No, es más mi abuelo.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En casa.

— ¿Qué hacías tú solo?

— Iba a casa, mamá me espera; pero papá no quería que fuera con ella. —

 

Harley abraza a Jason, imagina que el niño es el botín de guerra entre dos padres divorciándose. Harley sirve un plato de comida para Selina y pone unas galletas en otro recipiente, va hacia su departamento no sin irse comiendo una de las deliciosas galletas.

 

Jason ve a Ivy, busca una manta, la pone sobre ella lo mejor posible. Él ve la planta que le regaló a Ivy, ahí está una chica que le hace señala que guarde silencio y después desaparece.

 

Harley regresa, mira a Jason y le parece muy tierno. Si los Robin de Batman no tuvieran el cabello negro, ella cree que Jason sería un Robin muy genial. Alguien toca a la puerta, ella sale de su ensoñación, abre para encontrar a una joven. Ella es muy bonita, cabellera larga, dorada platinada, con una tiara brillante como adorno, tez blanca, un vestido largo con pedrería y su sonrisa encantadora, escucha su voz armoniosa:

— ¿Está aquí mi pequeño hermano Jason? —

 

Jason se asoma al escuchar su nombre, se trata de la chica de la planta, así que es un hada también. Harley intenta esconder a Jason con su cuerpo, se recarga sobre la puerta, sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo es él?

— Tiene un hermoso cabello rojo fuego, piel blanca, ojos azul verdoso, una lengua afilada y un sentido del humor negro. —

 

Jason rueda los ojos, sale de atrás de Harley y saluda:

— Hola. — El hada se inclina al decirle:

— Mamá me mandó a buscarte, cuando te escapaste de la custodia de tu padre. — Vuelve a incorporarse, se presenta con Harley. — Me llamo Nam Fairy.

— Mucho gusto. —

 

Nam saca un puñado de monedas de oro y las entrega a Harley. La payasa las observa, muerde una.

— Un pago por las molestias que mi pequeño hermano le ha causado.

— No es molestia. —

 

Nam toma la mano de Jason al marcharse con premura, pero tratando de no levantar sospechas. Jason la observa, mira su cabello y su postura, le recuerda a Pamela, el hada de su planta. Cuando han salido, pregunta:

— ¿A dónde vamos? — El hada le sonríe y dice con entusiasmo:

— A casa. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al Jardín? Mamá nos espera en el jardín. —

 

Ella no le importa que los graben las cámaras de seguridad, lo que hacen los humanos no le interesa, al menos así ha sido hasta ahora, aunque sigue sin comprender mucho de lo que hacen. Jason le pregunta:

— ¿Pamela es tu mamá?

— Sí, ella es. Ella puede ser tu madre también, podemos ser una familia. —

 

Jason la mira, ella es tan hermosa, parece feliz; pero todo lo que toca se jode, todo lo que toca se echa a perder.

— ¿Y si lo arruino?

— Jason, eso no va a pasar.

— Siempre pasa. —

 

Jason se suelta y comienza a correr entre su territorio. Él no va al jardín, se esconden en una caja de cartón, cerca de un contenedor de basura y espera. No sabe qué espera, pero permanece ahí.

 

Bruce regresa a Gotham cerca de la media noche. Los chicos han comenzado a patrullar, él sabe que hay un asunto importante, el cual escapa de su mente. Mira la pantalla y nota algo, falta uno de sus hijos, Red Hood está inactivo. Los acontecimientos regresan a su mente, Jason se encuentra en una habitación de hotel, sólo. Enlaza la señal de la habitación, la alarma sigue señalizando la violación de su protocolo, el habitante de la habitación no ha estado ahí desde temprano.

 

Bruce teclea, busca en las grabaciones y no hay señales de su hijo. Hay un mensaje, la tarjeta de Jason se usó en un supermercado, ve a Harley entrar acompañada de Jason. Él busca más imágenes, no hay señales después, no hay más pistas. Se pone la capucha para ir a buscar a Harley lo antes posible.

 

Jason sale de la caja de cartón, ya es de noche y tiene hambre. Recorre los callejones, tiene que encontrar un refugio adecuado. Camina hasta que escucha el sonido de una pelea.

 

Se aproxima lentamente, ve a un sujeto de negro, azul y máscara que pelea contra un tipo grande y con tubos verdes. El hombre grande levanta sus puños, ruge, deja caer sus puños contra el héroe de azul.

 

El tipo grande está por llevarse jalando al héroe inconsciente. Jason le lanza un huevo podrido, no es su mejor jugada. Ve una pistola en el piso, así que dispara. El garfio arranca los tubos de la máscara, mientras sigue su camino hacia la pared más cercana. Soltó la pistola al sentir el jalón.

 

El hombre grande viene hacia él, pero conforme camina y el líquido verde se derrama pierde peso, hasta ser un hombre escuálido que no puede levantarse; pero sigue intentando ir a golpear al niño.

 

Jason corre, pasa junto al sujeto, va hacia el sujeto de azul con negro, comienza a jalarlo. Mientras se dice que los neumáticos son mejores, al menos esos los puede rodar. Intenta hacer rodar al sujeto, pero no es la mejor alternativa. Pronto olvida el frío, ya que está sudando.  

 

Se esconden en una esquina tras unos cartones. Se sienta sobre el estómago del sujeto Sabe que lo conoce, pero no puede recordarlo. Al regresar el silencio espera un poco para intentar despertar al héroe, pero alguien toma su mano. Voltea a ver al dueño del guante negro, ve a un tipo alto, lleva un casco rojo, siente la furia llenarlo como si este tipo le estuviera robando algo.

 

El sujeto levanta las manos al asegurar:

— Jay no te enojes. Hago esto porque Red Hood es fantástico y los criminales no deben saber que ha desaparecido. —

 

Jason está por atacar, pero el tipo se quita el casco, deja caer su larga cabellera rubia platinada, es muy parecido a Nam. Él dice con una floritura:

— Me llamo Lam y soy el hermano gemelo de Nam. —

 

Jason le da una patada en la espinilla al prepararse para atacar. Lam suspira, no quiere pelear con Jason. Intenta convencer al niño:

— Vamos a llamar a la familia del pájaro grande. ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo? —

 

Lam se acerca a Dick, ve que Jason toma un trozo de madera que estaba en el piso. El niño va a golpearlo si intenta algo malo. Presiona un pequeño botón escondido en el traje de Nightwing, se aleja mostrando sus manos.

— Jason mamá te espera en el jardín. — Jason niega:

— No quiero ir.

— ¿Por qué? — Jason mira directamente a Lam:

— Quiero ir con papá. — Lam asiente al sugerir:

— Te ayudaré a llegar con él si nos vamos pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Robin va a querer pelear conmigo y no soy bueno, como Red Hood original, peleando. —

 

Lam se recarga contra la pared al tomar a Jason con él. Ambos son invisibles para Robin, quien se aproxima a Nightwing, lo revisa y lo despierta al decirle que tiene suerte.

 

Nightwing necesita un momento para recuperarse. Mira a Damian al decirle:

— No fue suerte, había alguien. — Damian mira a Nightwing:

— Tt. ¿Quién?

— Un niño, no estoy seguro. — Damian asegura:

— Debemos volver, considero que puedes tener una conmoción cerebral.

— No lo imaginé. —

 

Damian arroja la pistola garfio a Dick. Nightwing lo mira al interrogar con su mirada:

— Estaba colgando en el callejón donde quedó Bane. — Nightwing sonríe al asegurar:

— Ya lo sabía, no era una alucinación. —

 

Ellos se alejan sin ver a Jason y Lam. Jason mira a Lam, antes de preguntar recibe la respuesta:

— Puedo hacerme invisible. Si me tocas también serás invisible. —

 

El estómago de Jason gruñe, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Lam comenta:

— Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

— Sí… —

 

Lam y Jason caminan en silencio. Llegan a un lugar de comida rápida. Las cámaras sólo ven entrar a un niño y no a su acompañante. El niño pide una hamburguesa grande, con papas fritas y refresco. Lam sonríe al cajero que ve a un tipo genérico, con ropa genérica, quien pide lo mismo que el niño para llevar y pagar después.   

 

Bruce recibe un mensaje de texto, son las coordenadas de un restaurante de comida rápida, cerca del callejón del crimen. El lugar está lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir abierto.

 

La orden está lista. Jason salta de la silla, no quiere que Lam le ayude con la charola. La lleva a la mesa, ve la bolsa de la hamburguesa para llevar. Lam sonríe al decir:

— Él llegará pronto.

— ¿Quién?

— B

— ¿Qué? —

 

Lam se levanta, se despide de Jason con un ademán antes de desaparecer frente a la puerta. Un auto deportivo negro se para frente al restaurante. Bruce baja corriendo, se abalanza contra la puerta, mira el lugar vacío a excepción por un niño que come una hamburguesa.

 

Bruce corre hacia él, lo abraza al levantarlo y mientras la hamburguesa cae al plato desechable. Él podría llorar, no le importa que Jason se queje por ser sostenido con fuerza. Necesita sentir a su hijo vivo, real, cálido, luchando como siempre. Debe asegurarse que Jason está ahí, que no lo ha perdido de nuevo.  

 

Jason deja de luchar cuando se da cuenta que Bruce no va a soltarlo pronto. Mira la hamburguesa, tiene hambre, espera que no se enfríe para cuando Bruce finalmente lo deje comer.


	4. No desaparezcas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason quiere escapar de Batman, porque él siempre tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias dobles por los comentarios y especiales por los kundos y subir a favoritos.
> 
> Dedico este capítulo a Roy, espero que te guste Roy, gracias por leer y comentar en todas las partes de esta historia ^^ y es por ti que de poco a poco sigo escribiendo esta historia sobre cualquier otra xD
> 
> Olii-San owo: muchas gracias por comentar y leer ^^

Batman comenzó a correr fue directamente con Harley, derribó la puerta y las interrogó hasta que ella dijo todo lo que sabía. Ella miró a Batman al preguntar:

“¿Por qué es tan importante?” Batman no respondió, sólo se fue.

 

Batman no supo que ella habló con el Joker, tampoco que le mandó una fotografía del niño. El Joker carcajeó al mirar la fotografía, recordó al pequeño y su cabello rojo; le ofendió que ocultara tan hermoso color bajo el negro aburrido. Batman ya había tenido su oportunidad, era justo que ahora él tuviese su pequeño ayudante, un “hijo” para entregar su legado o para hacer enfadar a Batman, no le importa. Ríe al comenzar a hilar su plan.

 

Recorrió la ciudad, cada lugar que pudo imaginar, incluso visitó el viejo hogar de Jason, sus casas de seguridad, estuvo a punto de entrar al dichoso jardín, pero recibió unas coordenadas junto a la foto de su hijo. Reconoció el lugar de inmediato, tomó el Jaguar Negro, se quitó su traje y condujo a toda velocidad.

 

Bruce bajó del auto, entró, no le importó la mirada perpleja del cajero, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Ve ese color rojo, su hijo está ahí, sosteniendo una enorme hamburguesa entre sus pequeñas manos. Corre hacia él, lo braza con fuerza, aspira su aroma. Jason se queja, intenta soltarse pero ahora no es grande y fuerte para lograrlo.

 

Jason siente una lágrima caer sobre su frente. Levanta su vista para ver que Bruce está llorando, no es mucho, pero pocas lágrimas son lágrimas. Abraza a Bruce, ambos se quedan así por un rato.

 

Bruce recupera la compostura, con un movimiento disimulado limpia los rastros de llanto. Mira la hamburguesa que se ha enfriado, sonríe al decir a su hijo:

— Podemos comprar otras hamburguesas. — Jason asiente.

 

El millonario compra otro par de hamburguesas, se sientan a comer. Bruce no aparta su mirada de Jaso, lo cual lo incomoda un poco, mejor dicho mucho. 

 

Bruce camina al lado de Jason, sin perderlo de vista. Bruce se asegura que suba al auto, le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta. Ellos no van al mismo hotel, sino a un apartamento del millonario.

 

Jason no duerme en la otra habitación, sino Bruce lo agarra y lo lleva a la recámara principal. El millonario asegura:

— Es por tu seguridad. —

 

Jason no le cree, porque es algo que necesita Bruce controlar y saber qué todo está bajo su control. Casi puede imaginar al murciélago perdiendo la calma por no saber algo, no porque él estuviera perdido, sino por el hecho de no saber. La falta de control es lo que puede conducir Bruce a perder la calma. Tal vez si se hubiera tratado de Dick, Damian o Tim el gran murciélago hubiera sentido algo por no saber dónde están, pero no por él.

 

Jason intenta quedarse despierto pero Bruce permanece con los ojos abiertos. Poco a poco los ojos del niño comienzan a cerrarse hasta que se duerme.

 

Bruce sigue viendo a su hijo, cuando está seguro que duerme se sienta, toma su teléfono, tiene que hacer algunos preparativos. No piensa perder a su hijo de nuevo. Las conversaciones que sostiene lo llevan poco a poco fuera de la recámara.

 

Jason sueña con las carcajadas y una barra de acero. Grita al despertar. Bruce cuelga, entra al cuarto, no ve a Jason en la cama. Comienza a buscarlo, para encontrarlo en una esquina, su hijo intenta regular su respiración y hacer retroceder las pesadillas. Intenta agarrar al niño, pero Jason se aleja. Le habla:

— Jay, soy Bruce. — Jason niega. — Jay, mírame.

— No…

— Jason, estás a salvo.

— ¡No! — Jason mira a su alrededor. — Está afuera, me está buscando.

— ¿Quién?

— El payaso… él se ríe y trae… — Se estremece.

— Jason mírame. —

 

Bruce saca al niño del rincón a pesar de sus protestas y lucha. Lo abraza, no va a soltar a su hijo. Jason comienza a calmarse. El hombre siente como su hijo tiembla. Besa el centro del cabello rojo de su pequeño.

 

Recuerda que Jason siempre ha sido alguien que duerme poco, desde que lo conoció ha sido aquejado por las pesadillas. “…cientos de monstruos deslizándose por sus recuerdos…” así lo describió Alfred. Jason se aferra a él como si fuera el único que puede protegerlo, parte de su ser se siente feliz, por la confianza renovada que le muestra su hijo; pero no quisiera que su pajarillo sufriera.    

 

Ellos no comentan lo ocurrido cuando Jason recupera la compostura. El niño no puede comer por el nudo que comprime su estómago. El millonario le dice:

— Iremos al zoológico. — Jason se queja:

— ¿Podrías decirlo con más entusiasmo? —

 

Bruce le da una mirada fija, la cual ignora mientras mantiene su barbilla sobre la mesa, mira perezosamente el blanco mantel.

 

El millonario toma a su hijo, el viaje transcurre en silencio. Llegan al zoológico, compra un globo a Jason, quien sólo lo deja ir. Intenta poner a Jason sobre sus hombros, pero el niño se niega, hasta que han recorrido más de la mitad del paseo y se ha cansado de caminar.

 

Bruce toma fotografías de manera disimulada. Le gusta la expresiones que su hijo hace cada ocasión que ve un animal, la forma que se ríe cuando los monos tiran mierda a los presentes, cuando el delfín salpica a las personas de las primeras filas y sus comentarios. Ama sus comentarios ingeniosos, son tan divertidos, es un día perfecto, tanto que teme que todo se vaya al infierno.

 

Ellos comen perritos calientes y algodón de azúcar. Cuando es hora de regresar, Jason dormita sin quedarse dormido. Bruce pide la cena. Le dice a su hijo que al siguiente día pueden ir al parque de diversiones. Su hijo lo ve con desconfianza:

— ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer?

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

— Gotham, el mundo, la liga, Dick, Damian, Tim… — Sonríe maliciosamente. — El Joker. ¡Cualquier cosa!

— No hay algo más importante Jay.

— ¡Mientes! —

 

Jason salta de la silla, corre al cuarto, da un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Bruce suspira, no puede acusar a su niño, porque lo ha dejado solo muchas ocasiones. Se levanta, camina lentamente hacia la puerta, toca al llamar a Jay. Quiere jurarle que no se irá, pero suena su teléfono, se trata de del comisionado Gordon. No quiere responder, pero luego lo hace, escucha la voz de Gordon:

— Batman, un grupo desconocido tiene un autobús escolar lleno de niños como rehenes. —

 

Bruce suspira, ya que ignorar la Batiseñal no lo salvó. Mira la puerta, dice:

— Jason, debo ir… No tardaré.

— ¡LÁRGATE! —

 

Bruce bloquea todo el apartamento, tiene la esperanza que el pequeño no pueda escapar. Mientras se coloca su equipo, se dice una y otra vez: “Jason querría esto.”

 

El millonario sabe que Jason siempre busca proteger a los niños y a los inocentes, aunque no lo parece en ocasiones o no termina muy bien.

 

Jason comienza a buscar casi de inmediato la manera de salir. El lugar parece invulnerable, pero mira arriba, los ductos del aire acondicionado. Apila cosas, logra ascender hasta la rejilla, usa cuchillos, cucharas y tenedores como herramientas para quitar los tornillos, al abrir una salida se desliza dentro. No tiene que preocuparse por cubrir sus huellas, es seguro que Bruce regresará en varias horas en el mejor de los casos.

 

Batman es implacable, no les permite huir o defenderse. Salva a los niños y puede regresar a casa. No se despide, no aporta pruebas a la policía, sólo se marcha a toda velocidad.

 

Jason salta hacia un callejón, comienza a correr. Debe alejarse de las zonas ricas, ir a su territorio, tiene mayores posibilidades de escapar. Alguien lo toma del brazo, lo jala al hacerlo caer de espaldas.

 

Hay un hombre con una boina, una enorme sonrisa amenazadora y ojos llenos de locura, el sujeto le dice:

— ¿No vas a saludarme mi pajarito? Batsy sigue sin enseñarte modales. — El sujeto le muestra la barra de acero que lleva bajo su abrigo. Argumenta en tono teatral. — Debo ser el padre responsable en esta relación. —

 

Jason se mueve, grita, se retuerce al intentar escapar de ese monstruo. Hay un grito de una voz estridente:

— ¡Pudin! — Harley corre hacia ellos, lleva un bate en alto. — Déjalo. —

 

El Joker enfrenta a su amante, está harto de ella, siempre interfiriendo en sus planes, siempre estropeando lo grandioso, siempre fallando. Intenta convencerla:

— Harley, escucha. Él va a ser nuestro hijo. Tendremos una vida feliz, una casa, un perro, césped y pasteles de manzana. —

 

Harley mira al Joker. Él sostiene con una mano el Bat y con la otra al niño. El pequeño luce aterrado, él llora al moverse intentando escapar. Ella recuerda lo divertido que fue ir de compras, el brillo en esos ojos azul verdoso, los cuales la miran con temor ahora.

 

Ella mira al Joker y luego se ve reflejada en sus ojos. No le gusta lo que ve. No es una casa con césped y una vida americana, no hay pasteles ni perros. Sólo un niño  reducido a un monstruo, alguien que no tiene que ver con vigilantes y villanos. Le dice a su amor:

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No!

— ¡Podemos ser el chico y yo! —

 

El joker suelta al niño, saca la barra e intenta golpear a la payasa. El niño se abalanza contra el payaso sin maquillaje. Harley intenta protegerlo, pero es él quien lucha por ella.

 

Ella lo recuerda, cuando era niña, en un parque, un niño rubio intentó protegerla. Los dos eran pequeños, ambos problemáticos. Él peleó hasta que lo mataron los pandilleros, él intentó protegerla a pesar que ella tenía la culpa de su suerte.

 

— ¡No! —

 

El Joker comienza a pelear contra su compañera, siempre es divertido a pesar de lo molesto. Él va a matarla de una vez.

 

Jason se interpone entre la barra y la cabeza de Harley. El Joker sonríe, escucha el sonido de los pequeños huesos rompiéndose y escuchar el glorioso grito. Levanta de nuevo la barra, pero una flecha atraviesa su muñeca, decide retirarse por esta ocasión.

 

Arsenal corre hasta donde están Jason y Harley. Jason se siente feliz de ver a su amigo.

 

El arquero llama a una ambulancia, mientras sigue vigilando por si regresa el agresor. Ve al niño, le sonríe al decirle:

— La ayuda vendrá pronto. — Jason abraza a su amigo con su brazo menos magullado. — Sí, seguro quieres mi autógrafo. —

 

Roy saca un plumón y autografía la playerita del niño, quien se ríe. Se esfuerza por saber dónde lo ha visto, sabe que debe recordarlo, le parece conocido. Dick aparece acompañado de Damian, saluda a su amigo al preguntar mientras revisa el estado de Harley:

— ¿Qué haces aquí Roy? — El arquero dice:

— Estoy buscando a Red. —

  

Nightwing decide esperar, porque son asuntos que no se deben hablar en cualquier lugar. La ambulancia y la policía llegan. Harley y el niño son trasladados al hospital, a pesar que el pequeño se negaba a soltar a Arsenal.

 

Bruce siente que su alma sale de su cuerpo, cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación hay una gran pila de cosas y una rejilla abierta. Comienza a buscar a su pequeña ave. Nightwing le manda un reporte donde se implica a Harley y un niño. Hay una fotografía de Jason abrazando a Arsenal.

 

No va como Batman, sino con ropa oscura y un pasamontañas, como en sus inicios. Entra a la habitación, hay policías y escucha a su hijo:

— ¡Ya se los dije! ¡Ella peleó contra el sujeto que me atacó! — Él miente. — ¡No sé quién es el loco! —

 

Una enfermera gorda entra, regaña a los policías:

— Es suficiente, ya han traumatizado suficiente a mi paciente. — Los oficiales asienten, salen al dejar al pequeño descansar. Ella le acaricia el cabello, le asegura. — Tu padre vendrán pronto. — Jason niega:

— Tiene cosas más importantes que atender.

— Eso no es cierto cielito.

— Siempre ha sido así para mí. — La enfermera le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Alguien vendrá pronto, van a llevarte a un mejor lugar si no quieres regresar con tu padre. —

 

La enfermera sale, toma su teléfono al hablar a alguien, alguien que no está entre la legalidad ni en servicios infantiles.

 

Bruce sale de su escondite, ve el cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo de su hijo. Siente rabia, va a encontrar quién hizo esto y lo hará pagar. Jason está dormido, posiblemente la enfermera lo sedó. Quita el catéter. Toma a su pequeño, mientras piensa en algún lugar donde no pueda escapar.

 

Bruce se quita el pasamontañas. Jason está en medio de la cama  rodeado de almohadas. Acaricia la posibilidad de ir a la mansión, Alfred podría… Se reprende, él puede solo y no necesita ayuda de nadie.

 

Saca una computadora, comienza a buscar al culpable. Una cámara lejana captó parte de la trifulca, sólo cuando Harley ya está peleando con el agresor, no hay otra cosa, es como si Jason hubiera sido emboscado. Como si el culpable lo hubiera planeado, sea quien sea sabe quién es Jason. Regresa las imágenes, sabe que debería agradecerle a Harley, porque si ella no hubiera intervenido no sabe qué hubiera pasado con Jay.

 

En ese momento, Arsenal le cuenta a Dick el motivo de su preocupación. Jason y él se verían para una misión, algo importante, algo en lo que estuvieron trabajando y no se presentó. Dick intenta calmar a su amigo, ya que su pequeño hermano tiene la manía de desaparecer. Roy niega, le dice a Dick que deben encontrarlo, porque tiene un mal presentimiento.

 

Talia ve venir a uno de sus subordinados, él se arrodilla ante ella, al decir:

— Mi señora, hay una situación con uno de sus hijos. — Talia lo observa. — Jason ha desaparecido. — Ella le indica que se retire.

 

Ra entra, le pregunta a su hija:

— ¿Has tenido avances en ese plan? — Ella mira a su progenitor:

— Tengo a alguien trabajando.

— ¿Ese niño estúpido?

— Jason lo hará.

— Siempre has tenido una confianza infundada en él.

— Iré yo en persona padre, si no puedes confiar que él lo logrará.

— No me falles Talia. —

 

Bruce da otro trago a su café, el cual es horrible. Mira a la pantalla y luego a Jason. Tiene el temor irracional que su pequeño desaparecerá si deja de verlo. Se reprende, porque es estúpido, pero debe asegurarse que todo estará bien. Juguetea de nuevo con la pluma, le da vueltas al asunto. Tira el bolígrafo, toma el teléfono y llama a Zatanna, ella puede verlo en la baticueva mañana.

 

Piensa de nuevo en decirle a Alfred, pero se arrepiente, cuando Jason murmura en sus sueños:

“Bruce…” “¡Bruce!”

 

Va a la cama, se recuesta junto al niño al abrazarlo, le da palabras de consuelo al desear jurarle que lo protegerá, pero no puede, le ha fallado muchas veces.

 


	5. El mejor lugar para un tesoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega el día de la cita con Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los Kundos ^^ Gracias especiales a quienes dejan comentario y leen. 
> 
> Olii-San owo Muchas gracias por leer y tu comentario. Me alegra que esta historia te guste.
> 
> Roy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y seguir esta historia. Ya se va a mover más la historia. Espero te guste este capítulo.

El Joker maldice por una vez más, le duele la herida que dejó la flecha, pero eso no borra su gran sonrisa. Camina entre las plantas, silva y golpea algunas con la barra de acero. Pone la barra en el lugar donde generalmente está aquella horrible planta, sabe que su pajarillo la verá cuando regrese. Él sabrá que no puede escapar.

 

Talia mira la fotografía del niño pelirrojo, que uno de sus contactos le ha mandado. Hace una mueca al ordenarle al piloto que se apresure.

 

Superman jamás imaginó recibir una llamada en la madrugada, mira el reloj, las 3:33 a. m.

— ¿Bueno? — La voz de Bruce:

— Debo resguardar algo en la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

— Mi casa no es tu bóveda personal.

— Si pudiera guardarlo en una simple bóveda no gastaría mi tiempo en esta llamada.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Ven ahora. —

 

La llamada se corta, Superman suspira cuando le llega un mensaje con coordenadas. Se viste y sale volando por la ventana.

 

Bruce mira a su hijo, necesitó sedarlo por su ataque de pánico. Su hijo parece estar tranquilo. Mira el teléfono, no quería hablarle a Superman, pero no puede mantener a Jason sedado. El problema no es sedarlo, sino la dosis, con el agravante de la fosa y su estado actual, si es poco escapará de nuevo, si es mucho podría tener un paro respiratorio.

 

Superman entra por la ventana abierta. Bruce está esperándolo en la estancia, lleva a un niño en brazos. Batman ordena:

— Mantenlo en suspensión.

— Bruce. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

— Clark, no importa. No es algo que debas saber.

— Bruce, somos amigos. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

— Necesito siete días.

— No has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas.

— ¿Lo harás o buscaré a Diana? — Clark extiende sus brazos y toma el preciado encargo. — Evita que despierte o escapará.

— Bruce, ¿puedo saber qué pasa?

— Llévatelo antes que los sedantes terminen su efecto. —

 

Superman sabe que Batman no va a decirle algo útil, suspira, se marcha pero decide ir a Metropolis, el niño puede responder sus preguntas cuando despierte.

 

Bruce retira a lo profundo de su mente a la vocecilla, esa que le dice cuán horrible es como padre, la misma que le grita y se burla al decirle que Jason tiene razón para odiarlo, que Dick está mejor sin él, que arruinó la vida de Tim y es mal padre para Damian; la misma que ahora insiste en que Jason hubiera estado mejor si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

 

Va a la baticueva, pone a analizar la sangre de Jason, de nuevo. Sigue buscando al culpable del ataque contra su hijo, intenta dilucidar si el ataque al camión escolar está relacionado. Lee los informes de sus hijos.

 

Alfred lo regaña por no dormir al dejarle el desayuno. Zatanna llega alrededor del mediodía, ella lo saluda con alegría. Él pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabes de las hadas?

— ¿Hadas? — Bruce asiente. — Son espíritus protectores de la naturaleza. —

Ella comienza a contarle lo que sabe, las leyendas y los cuentos, todo parece infructuoso hasta que comenta. — Antes del día de Santiago, ellas emergen de plantas especiales para poder elegir al niño que han de tomar.

— ¿Niños?

— Sí. Ellas pueden convertirlos en sirvientes o en protectores. Buscan pequeños huérfanos, sin familiares que los reclamen.

— ¿Qué pasa si un familiar los reclama?

— Si es antes del día de Santiago no pueden tomarlos, deben dejarlos y conceder un deseo a quién les atrape.

— ¿Deseo?

— Si atrapas a una o más hadas tienes el derecho de pedir un deseo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Cualquier cosa. Pero si pides el deseo es posible que el hada pueda robar al niño y escapar con él, para reclamarlo. Esa era una razón para que algunos lo intentaban, dejaban a sus hijos vagando por el bosque antes del día de Santiago.

— ¿Ellas pueden llevarse a adultos?

— No, pero si un adulto acepta servirles no van a desaprovecharlo. No hay mucha información al respecto.

— ¿Qué pasa con los adultos?

— Se cree que toman el cargo de caballeros. Hay siete colores como el arcoíris, cada uno con una función. Los que tienen más leyendas son los caballeros rojos. — Bruce la mira. — Se dice que los caballeros rojos tienen el cabello de colores particulares, no naturales, son imbatibles y han regresado de la muerte. Hay leyendas que los conocen como maldiciones o caballeros malditos.

— ¿Malditos?

— Las leyendas que hay, las cuales son pocas, dicen que los caballeros rojos son huérfanos o repudiados por su familia. Su vida está plagada de desgracia, tanto que eran expulsados de sus aldeas y morían lejos de su tierra natal. La leyenda que existe, habla de un caballero, que antes fue mendigo, su muerte no fue vengada y regresó de la tumba para exigir justicia. Al no tener medios, un hada se le aparece, le propone un trato. El hada le dará los medios y su venganza, si él jura servirla y ser su caballero hasta el último día de su vida mortal. Él obtiene su venganza en una carrera sangrienta. No se sabe si las otras leyendas son inspiradas en esa o son diferentes, ya que son muy parecidas.

— ¿Cómo alejo a las hadas?

— Tienes que destruir el lugar donde se esconden, puede ser un jardín, una planta específica, un bosque. Se tiene que quemar, sólo así puede cerrársele el acceso al hada.

— Sé dónde está el jardín. —

 

Zatanna asiente:

— Necesitaré algunas cosas. — Ella señala una fecha en el calendario. El séptimo día desde que Jason se convirtió en niño. — Al anochecer nos veremos aquí e iremos juntos al lugar. Es necesario que él o los afectados nos acompañen, así romper el vínculo será más fácil.

— Así será. —

 

Clark deja caer el vaso con agua, el niño ya no está en el sillón, la puerta está cerrada. Se pone su traje de Superman, encuentra al pequeño saliendo de un banco.

— ¿Qué haces pequeño?

— ¡No soy pequeño!

— Sí, lo eres. —

 

El niño le arroja un fajo de billetes a la cara, los hace volar, de forma que una multitud pronto los rodea para intentar tomar el dinero. Superman comienza a buscar al pequeño entre la multitud, hasta que lo ve entrando por una alcantarilla. Suspira, no es fan de las alcantarillas.

 

Bruce come con sus hijos, les informa que tiene una misión importante el día que se reunirá con Zatanna.

 

Batman busca información sobre las hadas, ya está harto de cuentos de hadas, historias e inventos poco productivos. Arroja a la basura los boletos que compró para el parque de diversiones. Varias ocasiones piensa en llamar a Superman para comprobar si Jason sigue en animación suspendida. Lo que Bruce no sabe, es que círculos de hadas y flores blancas se abren camino hacia la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

 

Los casos se aglutinan, las investigaciones que Batman le parece corto el tiempo para su reunión con Zatanna. Va a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, para encontrar la noticia que Jason escapó. Frente a la cápsula donde debería estar su hijo encuentra una flor blanca. Sube al Batijet, regresa a Gotham al mandarle la dirección del jardín a Zatanna. 

 

La maga lo espera fuera del lugar, mira que no va acompañado, pero él le indica que comience, Jason llegará pronto. Zatanna advierte:

— Todo lo que se encuentre dentro del Jardín será consumido, a excepción de lo que se esconda en el agua. — Batman asiente.

 

La maga comienza a recitar el hechizo, el fuego comenzará de la perifria hacia el centro, donde habrá una explosión.

 

Como Bruce lo previó, Jason emerge de la oscuridad de una callejuela. Su hijo corre hacia el jardín, a pesar del temor que le causa ver a Batman.

 

Batman agarra a Jason, quien se retuerce y lucha mientras grita:

— ¡Le duele!… ¡Ella está sufriendo!… ¡Por favor!… ¡No!… ¡Pamela!… — Se detiene por un momento. — ¡Sí! — Grita con toda su fuerza. — ¡Quiero ir contigo! —

 

Jason logra darle una patada a Batman, pero no logra liberarse. Alguien, una fuerza invisible, arroja a Batman lejos del niño.

 

Bruce ve a su hijo correr, tomar las lianas que comienzan a quemarse y colarse dentro. Las lengüetas de fuego explotan. Batman de nuevo ve al fuego llevarse a su hijo, nuevamente no ha podido salvarlo.

 

No le importa cuando Zatanna pone su mano sobre su hombro y le dice que lo siente. Tampoco cuando comienza a llover apagando las llamas. Permanece inmóvil incluso cuando la maga se va para darle espacio. Camina lentamente hacia el lugar quemado, entra por la parte derrumbada de la barda. Ya no hay plantas, quedan estructuras de lo que puede imaginar fue un árbol, tutores para enredaderas, un invernadero, una posible mesa con sillas, macetas, un estanque, una columna donde descansa una barra de acero.

 

Toma la barra, la duda se anida en su corazón, la posibilidad que el Joker fuese quien jugó con la mente de Jason, que fuera en culpable que se volviera un niño, el artífice de este horrible juego macabro.

 

Aprieta sus dientes, levanta la barra y está por arrojarla, cuando escucha la voz de Dick:

— Red Hood mató al Joker en Arkham. —

 

A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora no ha quedado un cuerpo que enterrar o llorar. Sigue sosteniendo la barra, debe encontrar evidencia, tiene que descubrir la verdad de esta locura, tiene que… salir de ahí.

 

Bruce regresa a la cueva, donde el resto de sus hijos está. No les dice lo ocurrido, nadie se entera. Nuevamente la muerte de Jason es algo privado.

 

Mira las imágenes, pero sabe que ese no es Jason, no puede ser su hijo. Ellos trabajan hasta que Alfred los obliga a subir y comer algo.

 

Se sientan ante la mesa, nadie habla realmente de algo importante, es como si todos sintieran que algo está mal con Bruce. Las alarmas suenan, todos corren porque es urgente y quieren escapar del aura pesada del murciélago de la familia.

 

Un impostor está ahí, un impostor que revela que su hijo vive, las hadas lo han tomado y Alfred junto a Damian deben ir a la misión de rescate. Enfrenta al impostor, necesita golpear a alguien, porque es él quien debe ir a rescatar a Jason, porque es su hijo. El desconocido toma sus golpes, para esfumarse en el aire.

 

Alfred le permite escuchar lo que hablan. Va de nuevo al jardín, para llegar cuando se han ido. Le ordena a Dick y Tim volver a la cueva.

 

Batman le habla de nuevo a Zatanna, le exige encontrarse con el mayor experto en hadas. La maga le indica que el indicado es John Constantine. Sin perder tiempo llama al exorcista, quien le dice que la respuesta está bajo el puente de San Francisco, ellos van a verse ahí para encontrarse con Oberón.


	6. El murciélago, Constantine y el hada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania y Batman se encuentran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, gracias por los Kundos y gracias dobles por los comentarios.
> 
> Aquí es donde había pensado iniciar este fic ^^
> 
> Gracias Roy por tu amable comentario. xD realmente creo que Clark podría perder al pequeño Jason, no sé por qué jajajajaja.

 

Batman no es alguien que salga de día, de manera habitual, pero por sus hijos lo haría. Toma su jet y se dirige a San Francisco. Se recuerda que su vehículo no es tan sutil de día, pero no le importa. Deja el vehículo en un lugar segura, cerca del puente. Avanza entre las calles de la manera más secreta que le es posible, pero un gran murciélago negro, que va de día sigue siendo poco sutil.

 

Constantine lo espera recargado en uno de los pilares. Como de costumbre fuma un cigarrillo. Puede ver que hay personas, posiblemente sin hogar, que han colonizado una de las orillas bajo el puente.

 

Constantine tira la colilla del cigarrillo, la pisa al decirle a Batman:

— No son lo que parecen. —

 

Ambos se adentran entre las casillas de cartón, las personas los observan fijamente al detener sus actividades. Batman se percata de los murmullos que avanzan como una ola delante de ellos. Llegan a la pared, que es una de las columnas del puente. Hay varios sujetos ahí, grandes y musculosos alrededor de un bote de metal con fuego en su interior. Constantine les dice:

— Solicito ver al Rey. — Los hombres siguen mirándolos. — Un hada ha tomado a uno de los hijos de Batman. Él quiere reclamar su derecho de padre. —

 

Los sujetos se ríen. Uno de ellos habla:

— Damian Wayne se encuentra con su padre, ningún hada lo ha tomado.

— Hablo de su otro hijo.

— Tim Drake y Richard Grayson no fueron tomados por ninguna hada.

— No estoy de humor para juegos, Troll. Me refiero a Jason Todd.

— Jason Todd fue repudiado por Batman.

— ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

— Cuando Batman eligió al Joker sobre su hijo. Cuando prefirió matar a Jason Peter Todd para salvar al Joker.

 

Batman da un paso al enfrentar a los calumniadores, deja escapar un gruñido bajo y peligroso. Los hombres carcajean. Uno de ellos asegura:

— Cortaste su cuello. La reina lo salvó, por eso ahora le pertenece. —

 

Batman está por enfrascarse en una lucha, cuando Nam aparece entre ellos. Ella sonríe amablemente al exigir:

— Dejadlos pasar. —

 

El muro se abre, deja ver una calle con iluminación en tonos ámbar, puestos de extrañas mercancías, un largo corredor y otra enorme puerta al final. Nam entra, los conduce entre la multitud que se hace de lado, los ecos no disminuyen, pero nadie se atreve a fijar sus ojos en ellos. Constantine habla con la Hada:

— ¿A qué debo que su alteza nos escolte?

— Jason está en medio de una disputa familiar. Es injusto para el joven.

— Las hadas no pueden tomar a los adultos.

— Jason Todd es un caballero rojo. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

— Los caballeros quedaron atrás en la edad media.

— Eso puede ser para ustedes. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Jason?

— Por su padre y madre.

— Willis Todd y…

— No, ellos no eran sus padres. Hablo de sus progenitores. —

 

Batman está por nombrar a Sheila pero han llegado, las puertas se abren. La habitación del trono está ante ellos, paredes de maderas finas, sedas, tapices, plantas, todo acomodado de manera estética. Un hombre con larga cabellera rubia está sentado en el trono, lleva una corona de flores blancas, ropas con bordados de oro, sonríe al ver a los recién llegados, mueve la copa de vino que sostiene al cuestionar en voz alta:

— Creí que el detective más grande del mundo llegaría antes y solo. ¿Qué ganas de esto exorcista?

— Que un amigo me deba un favor. — Oberón se ríe con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? — Batman habla, al notar que Constantine guarda silencio:

— Exijo que me sea devuelto.

— Gran murciélago, los guardias de la entrada te han expuesto la situación. No se te considera con derechos sobre el niño. Sólo la familia puede reclamarlo.

— ¡Es mi hijo!

— Lo repudiaste, renunciaste a él.

— Él no pensaba con claridad.

— ¡Fue asesinado! —

 

Oberón toma un trago de vino antes de arrojar la copa de oro. El tintineo indica cómo se golpea en cada peldaño de la escalinata. El rey respira profundo, intenta alejar los recuerdos amargos de su mente, talla sus ojos. Asegura con cansancio:

— Ella no va a entregártelo. Incluso si te dejara ir a él, no van a dártelo.

— Soy su padre, es mi…

— ¿Deber? — Oberón se levanta del trono, mantiene la espalda recta, mira a los recién llegados. — Gran murciélago, siempre lo has visto como tu deber. ¿Alguna ocasión lo quisiste?

— Lo…

— Muchas ocasiones el amor no es suficiente. — Vuelve a sentarse. — Niego tu petición. — Nam aparece, se arrodilla frente al trono al pedir:

— Amado padre, elijo al Gran Murciélago como mi campeón en esta disputa.

— Mi amada hija, perderás tu derecho de reclamar al caballero rojo.

— Padre, quiero mostrarle mi amor al Caballero Rojo. Si sólo deseamos reclamarlo como nuestro caballero, dónde queda nuestro amor. ¿Acaso no se trata de alguien sensible y consciente? ¿Por qué le rebajamos a una posición y un arma? ¿Permitirías que alguien hiciese eso con Won?

— ¡No lo metas en este asunto!

— ¿No se trata todo esto de ello? ¿Acaso no se trata de madre intentando encontrar a Won en Jason? Mi hermano ha muerto y nada va a regresarlo. — Oberón mira a su hija:

— Acepto tu elección mi amada hija. —

 

Nam se levanta, da un giro y pone su mano sobre el abdomen de Batman, lo empuja al hacerlo caer al vacío.

 

Batman cae en medio de un callejón, mira alrededor, se trata del callejón del crimen, pero todo parece limpio y brillante. Se incorpora, parece ser medio día. Escucha una risa mordaz, se trata de Damian, quien se burla y molesta a Jason. El chico de cabello rojo corre tras Damian, quien le ha quitado su libro y se niega a devolverlo.

 

Batman se agarra de la pared al sentir vértigo, ve a sus chicos entrar a un edificio. Se arriesga a salir, avanza, afortunadamente la calle se encuentra desierta. La puerta se abre ante él, alguien lo espera, no hay elemento sorpresa.

 

El recibidor es grande, hay una escalera en caracol, la cual forma una elipse, son muchos escalones. Mira hacia arriba, la voz de sus hijos proviene de algún lugar. Mira el barandal de madera café, las paredes son blancas y los escalones rojizos. Comienza a subir, intenta ser silencioso, pero sus pasos resuenan como si el eco estuviese interesado en descubrirlo.

 

En el treceavo piso, una puerta se abre y se abre un hueco a ambos lados. Entra, hay una estancia de colores cálidos, la madera del piso es caoba roja, la mesa tiene un mantel con un listón rojizo y una pila de revistas. Las sillas tienen cojines rojos de terciopelo. Todo el lugar tiene detalles rojos.

 

Una mujer aparece con una charola donde hay una tetera, dos tazas y galletas. Ella las pone sobre la mesa. Su larga cabellera, sus facciones finas y su ropa, es parecida a la joven que habló por él ante Oberón. Ella es Pamela, la planta de Jason, se trata del hada que quiere arrebatarle lo que le pertenece.

 

— Mis hijos volverán en breve. ¿Puedo ofrecerle té y galletas?

— No.

— Bien. — Ella se sienta, sirve té para ella y come una galletita. — Pero siéntate Señor Wayne. —

 

Batman sabe que ella se está burlando. Se dice que ella no es humana ni una mujer. Está por obligarla a levantarse y responder sus preguntas, pero el hada le dice:

— Siempre te has preguntado qué sería de Jason si no lo hubieras adoptado. Puedo responder a tal cuestionamiento. Siéntate Bruce y léelo por ti mismo. —

 

Batman mueve la silla, ve las revistas, se tratan de comics. Lo más aterrador era que en varios o en casi todos figuraba con letras grandes: “Batman.”

 

Batman toma el primero, comienza a leer, se trata de su vida, por los números en las portadas no es el primero de los tomo, sino cómo conoció a Jason, una forma en que puedo conocerlo o como lo conoció en otro universo. Comenzó a leer, en cada posibilidad Jason moría o era torturado, ninguno parecía terminar bien, en algunos era más violento y cruel, en otros un psicópata, en pocos se convertía en el aprendiz del Joker y quien continuaba su legado de locura. Llega a Flash Point. Jason se convertía en sacerdote si Batman no lo hubiese acogido, su hijo no terminaría matando personas si lo hubiera dejado en paz.

 

Faltan números que leer, pero no hay, sino otras historias. Entre todas las posibilidades, sólo hay una donde Jason no muere, tampoco es tomado por el Joker, una donde se convierte en Batman. Bruce necesita saber cómo, debe comprender cuál es el mejor camino, pero no hay más. Hay tomos que tratan de su hijo y su vida con Kory y Roy, otros donde sólo son Roy y Jason y unos donde él está junto a Bizarro y Artemis.

 

El hada se ha levantado hace tiempo, ha hecho la comida para sus niños. La puerta se abre, Jason entra seguido de Tim, pero Tim no parece tener más de cinco años. Jason se detiene al ver a Batman, se pone frente a Tim protectoramente, está listo para atacar a su enemigo. Pamela aparece, les dice a sus niños:

— Se trata de Bruno Díaz, es un investigador. — Tim señala:

— El logo de Batman tiene un fondo rojo.

— Lo sé cariño, pero tal vez no encontró el traje adecuado para su viaje. Les pido sean benevolentes. Además, él es el padre de Damian. —

 

Jason sigue esperando el momento de atacar a uno de los demonios de sus pesadillas. Pamela lo abraza, le da un beso en la frente, la escucha decir:

— Iremos al parque de diversiones. ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse? —

 

Tim salta de alegría, mientras Jason se aleja sin perder de vista al intruso. Batman nota que su hijo ya no tiene el brazo roto, se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado. El hada mira al hombre, le dice:

— No quiero que corras por ahí aterrorizando a mi Jay. — Él sabe que ella saborea decir que Jason es suyo. — Alfred se encuentra en el apartamento de enfrente, él le proporcionará otras ropas y papeles para poder caminar en este mundo. — Batman no va a irse. — Le pido se retire, mis hijos y yo necesitamos acicalarnos para salir en familia. —

 

Batman odia como ella sonría con suficiencia, su mirada fría y la forma en que lo trata como si no fuese peligroso.

 

— Si no cambias tu atuendo, no podrás acompañarnos. ¿Acaso no te prometiste llevar a Jason al parque de diversiones? — Ella suelta una risita. — Es verdad, Gotham está por encima de tus hijos. Oops, pero Jason es mi hijo ahora. —

 

Batman debe mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros, no va a darle el gusto a esta perra de verlo perder la calma. Se levanta, intenta llevarse las revistas pero estas se vuelven intangibles cuando intenta tomarlas. La puerta se abre para que salga y deja al descubierto el otro departamento.

 

El pasillo ya no es el mismo. Escucha el portazo pero sigue mirando el pasillo. Ya no hay esa escalera de caracol y paredes blancas, ahora están pintadas de verde, hay una alfombra roja, luces fluorescentes y un corredor recto que da al ascensor. Alfred abre la puerta, se alegra de ver a su Bruce ahí, lo abraza al decir sinceramente:

— Me alegra verlo, Amo Bruce. —


	7. Lego Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finalmente ha llegado a donde se encuentra Jason, pasa un momento familiar con él antes de perderlo de nuevo. No importa lo que diga, él salvará a Jason y lo llevará a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Los personajes que son del mundo de Jason son: Jason, Bruce Wayne (aunque el hada lo presenta como Burno Díaz), Gatubela (Selina con el cabello oscuro), Damian y Alfred. xD el hada y sus hijos también.   
> Richard, Tim y los otros personajes pertenecen a esta dimensión a la cual el hada arrastró a Jason. Los Grayson no murieron, Richard jamás se quedó huérfano y el hada acogió a Tim en su casa en lugar que los Wayne. Los padres de Bruce Wayne no están muertos tampoco ^^
> 
> Muchas gracias por los Kundos. Una disculpa por desaparecerme ^^ mucho trabajo xD
> 
> Muchas gracias dobles por los comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir. 
> 
> Roy, gracias por seguir esta historia y tu comentario. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero te agrade. Tienes razón, es una manera de romper esa cuarta pared ^^ sin romperla. 
> 
> Olii-San owo: muchas gracias por tu comentario.
> 
> Adriaz: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste este fic. Aquí dejo este capítulo, espero te guste.

 

 

Batman entra al apartamento. Damian lo observa con los brazos cruzados. Alfred comienza a relatarle lo que ha ocurrido. Pasan varios minutos y el mayordomo no ha terminado de actualizar al millonario. Alguien toca la puerta, Damian salta de la mesa donde estaba sentado. Al abrir Jason está ahí, le dice al otro chico:

— Iremos al parque de diversiones. Salimos en 10 minutos. — Damian asegura:

— Estoy listo para visitar ese estúpido lugar. No es necesario que vengas a recordármelo, Todd. — Jason sonríe al darle una amplia sonrisa burlona:

— Es tan encantador ver tu gesto de anciano agrio.

— Voy a matarte Todd por tu osadía. —

 

Jason sonríe y corre hacia su casa, cierra la puerta tras él para ir a su habitación. La hermana de Kori llega, toca la puerta con desesperación. Pamela abre la puerta con una sonrisa, ve a las hermanas. La hermana de Kori habla rápido y desesperadamente, tiene que ir a una cita para un trabajo, pero no tiene con quién dejar a su hermanita. Pamela le da la mano a la niña al asegurar:

— Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones. Roy vendrá, Richard, Damian, el papá de Damian, mi Jason y mi Tim. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros princesa Kori? —

 

Kori salta de alegría, al decir:

— ¡Sí! — La hermana de Kori dice:

— Muchas gracias Pamela, debo irme. Vendré por ella a las siete.

— No te preocupes. —

 

La hermana de Kori le da un beso, la abraza y le pide se porte bien antes de irse corriendo. Roy es el siguiente en llegar, ve a la hermana de Kori irse. Richard es el siguiente en llegar. Damian se queda mirando a este Richard (Dick) el cual le gusta que le digan Rich, se niega a creer que es tan bueno que su Dick, es un acróbata, es más magro que Dick, igual de alto, su sonrisa luminosa, pero parece carente de experiencia.

 

Richard puede ser considerado el mejor trapecista de este mundo, pero jamás será como Dick. Sólo se trata de un civil, es cual, por alguna razón está rondando a Jason. Ha intentado descubrir la conexión, pero no ha podido. Jason se ha estado escapando por las noches, lo ha seguido, pero él parece desaparecer de pronto, al girar una esquina, en un callejón, una tienda, él simplemente desaparece en un parpadeo. Puede deducir que Richard lo sabe, también el mocoso del Tim de este extraño mundo. Si piensa en este lugar podría dolerle la cabeza, los villanos que conoce no lo son, hay otros malvados, el Batman de este lugar asesina a las personas, no hay Liga de la Justicia o algo parecido. Suspira, decide mantener su temple.

 

Pamela se para frente a él, le sonríe al preguntarle:

— ¿Estás listo pequeño príncipe? — Él la mira.

— Tt… — Ella dice antes de tomar la mano de Tim:

— Es hora de irnos, dile a tu padre, por favor. —

 

Damian no necesita ir a buscar a Bruce, porque este ya se encuentra en la puerta. El millonario observa a la mujer que sonríe, mientras con su mano libre se apodera de la muñeca de Jason.

 

— Sería agradable si ustedes nos acompañan. — Kori y Roy ya son agarrados de la mano por Dick. — ¿Está de acuerdo señor Bruno Díaz? —

 

Bruce le da una sonrisa para la prensa, al decirle:

— Sería un placer… — Una palabra mordaz se queda entre sus dientes, pero no en su tono. Ella claro puede escucharlo decirle: “Perra”. El hada se ríe discretamente.

 

Una minivan los espera. Lam sonríe a los niños al estar tras el volante. Pamela no permite que Bruce esté cerca de Jason, así que el millonario queda entre Damian y la ventanilla. Música alegre e infantil inunda el auto, todos a excepción de Bruce y Damian cantan. Richard parece que saltará del asiento por la emoción, aplaude al pedir:

— ¡Lam pon de nuevo la canción! — Incluso Jason canta:

“En la Granja…”

 

Damian agradece que el parque de diversiones no esté muy lejos, porque si demoraban unos minutos más mataría a todos, para que se callaran de una maldita vez.

 

Bruce mira el lugar, la enorme rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa, los globos y vuelve a sentir el peso de los boletos. Él se prometió llevar a Jason al parque de diversiones, tomarlo de la mano, comprarle un globo, hacer lo que su padre hubiera hecho… pero… No es él quien toma la mano de su segundo hijo, no va a intentar agarrar a Damian, es posible que se quede sin mano, él no se va a poner un garfio, definitivamente no. ¿Batman con garfio?

 

Richard está feliz, es un día brillante, Roy y Kori son muy alegres. Puede ver un largo cabello rojo, su ropa fina blanca y su gran sombrero, sabe que se trata de  Pamela Lillian Isley, la novia de Harvey Dent y amor platónico de Jason.

 

La señorita Isley se detiene frente a ellos, le sonríe a Jason, le revuelve el cabello al decirle:

— Hola pajarillo, ¿cómo sigues? — Las mejillas de Jason están total mente teñidas de rosa:

— Bi… bien… Señorita. — Harvey le dice a su prometida:

— No lo acoses cariño. El joven héroe de Gotham está aquí para disfrutar no para firmar autógrafos. —

 

Isley le da un beso en la mejilla al niño y deja que Harvey le estreche la mano. El comisionado se encuclilla, se pone a nivel de Jason, le dice con total seriedad:

— Jason estoy seguro que eres valiente, pero debes dejar que los grandes se encarguen. Te aseguro que mantendré esta ciudad segura. ¿Lo entiendes? — Jason lo sigue mirando a los ojos. — El mundo perdería mucho si las jóvenes promesas del futuro mueren pronto.

— ¿Se enfrentará al rey de Metropolis? — Harvey pone su mano sobre el hombro de Jason al jurar:

— Lo haré. —

 

Isley ve a sus amigas venir. Selina viene del brazo del Bruce Wayne, Harleen salta llena de emoción al dejar atrás a su novio Floyd Lawton. Floyd es una estrella de futbol americano, conocido como Deadshot.   

 

Damian mira al Bruce de este mundo extraño y a su padre, nadie parece ver que son casi iguales. Richard no quiere estar atrapado en una plática de ricos, así que se lleva a todos los niños. El hada presenta a Bruno Díaz frente a las contrapartes de quienes conoce.

 

Bruce no puede creer lo que mira, los vilanos parecen personas normales y él es un idiota en este mundo. No puede negar lo evidente, su doble mira descaradamente el trasero y los pechos de cuanta chica atractiva pasa cerca, Selina no parece feliz, la rubia intenta disimular su malestar pero es imposible.

 

Su clon idiota sonríe como si el mundo fuese de caramelos y arcoíris, como si sus únicas preocupaciones fueran hacer crecer el imperio de su padre. Nota como Selina aprieta un poco más el brazo de su prometido cuando él ve a otra, ella lo mira, le pregunta silenciosa si la ama, pero su prometido sigue persiguiendo a otras con sus ojos. Bruce está por hacer algo, pero un dardo con una ventosa se pega entre los ojos del millonario de ese mundo.

 

Jason aparece, dispara otro dardo con su pistola de juguete, acierta en el corazón del hombre con traje. Selina sonríe ante el asombro de su prometido. El pequeño pelirrojo la toma de la mano al jalarla lejos y decirle cosas que la hacen feliz. La señorita Isley le dice al amigo de su prometido:

— Te lo mereces Bruce. —

 

Richard ve como una bendición que la señora Kyle se una a ellos, así tendrá más apoyo para cuidar a los chicos. Damian sonríe con superioridad, cuando ve a Jason llegar con la dama rubia y el arma en alto.

 

Bruce se excusa, va con los niños, encuentra a Jason discutiendo con el hombre de los autos chocones, porque él no tiene la estatura necesaria para pasar, Richard intenta calmarlo, pero las burlas de Damian no ayudan. Selina convence a Jason para que jueguen al tiro al blanco, le asegura que le encantaría un gato enorme de peluche. Roy, Kori y Jason aceptan la misión, ellos ganarán el peluche para la dama.

 

Bruce observa a su hijo y sus amigos. Roy y Kori parecen tener la puntería de niños sin entrenamiento, mientras Jason se propone a dejar en la ruina a todos los puestos. Selina se para junto a él al decirle:

— Son increíbles. — Bruce mira a Selina, la Selina de ese mundo, la cual es rubia, la cual permite que su prometido mire a otras, quien no es Catwoman. Sólo puede asentir. — No quise incomodarlo.

— En absoluto. —

 

La plática incómoda se rompe cuando los niños llegan cargando un gato negro enorme, el cual es casi del tamaño de Bruce. Selina le da un besito en la mejilla a cada niño al decirles:

— Mis héroes. —

 

Ellos se despiden cuando el hada anuncia que deben regresar a casa, cuando el sol ya está cayendo en el horizonte.

 

Se detienen en un supermercado antes de ir a casa. Bruno nota que hay cuatro cajas de pintura negra para cabello en el carrito, una mochila y mucha goma de mascar entre los objetos en el carrito.

 

Regresan a casa y Alfred los espera con la cena lista. Todos comen, sonríen, disfrutan de su compañía mutua. Cuando han terminado Lam pone una película, todos toman lugar, incluso Alfred.

 

Bruce casi escupe su bebida cuando ve que se trata de una película de él, pero con figuritas de juguete. Le parece tan denigrante, ellos lo calumnian.

 

Richard externa una pregunta, cuando ve al Joker clamando ser el mayor enemigo de Batman:

— ¿Crees que el Joker y Batman sean pareja? — Bruce escupe su bebida. Damian salta con indignación al gritar:

— ¡Es totalmente Absurdo Grayson! — Richard levanta sus manos en señal de paz:

— Ok Está bien, sólo decía. —

 

Avanzada la película, Jason mira a Richard, le pregunta:

— ¿Crees que Batman hace eso?

— ¿Qué?

— Él toma huérfanos, que son remplazables, para hacer lo que no quiere hacer y desecharlos después, ¿crees que lo hace?

— No sé. — Damian cruza los brazos sobre su pecho al asegurar:

— Él no lo haría, tiene un código de honor. — Alfred intenta calmar la inseguridad de Jason:

— Maestro Jason. — El niño voltea a ver al mayordomo. — Batman ama a todos sus hijos. — Ambos se sonríen.

 

Bruce extiende su mano, quiere abrazar a Jason, pero tendría que pasar sobre Lam, Roy y Kori para llegar a él.

 

La película termina, Richard grita con alegría:

— ¡Se los dije! ¡Batman ama al Joker! —

 

Damian y Richard comienzan a discutir sobre por qué Batman no puede amar al Joker. Jason medita un poco, se dice a sí mismo:

— Es por eso que no lo mata… —

 

Roy y Kori también dan sus impresiones de la película, mientras Alfred le pide una copia al hada. El timbre suena, es la hermana de Kori, la niña corre hacia ella al comenzar a contarle lo grandioso que es el parque de diversiones. La hermana de Kori se despide al agradecer. Richard se despide también, se lleva a Roy para dejarlo con su familia de camino.

 

Bruce, Damian y Alfred también se retiran. Bruno sigue indignado, él no ama al Joker. Damian sigue maldiciendo la película, mientras Alfred guarda muy bien la copia que le han regalado.

 

La hora de dormir de Damian llega, contra todas sus objeciones va a la cama, no sin antes decirle:

— Padre. Todd sale cada noche a la azotea, debemos saber qué se propone.

— Descansa Damian. —

 

Bruce sube a la azotea, abre la puerta con cuidado, observa que hay una reunión ahí. Los Grayson voladores están ahí, Batman con lentillas y la insignia sobre un ovalo rojo y Catwoman. Catwoman luce diferente, no se trata de Selina. El hada, Tim y Jason también están ahí.

 

El hada le dice a BATMAN:

— Debes traerlo a casa, vivo o muerto él debe volver. — BATMAN asiente.

 

Bruce ve a su hijo abrazar al hada y después a Tim, se despide de ellos. Nota que se ha teñido el cabello de negro, como el hada y lleva la mochila que vio en el carro de la compra.

 

El batijet baja sobre la azotea, abre su puerta para ser abordados. Bruce sale de su escondite, reclama que su hijo le sea devuelto, pero Jason sube con mayor premura. No logra llegar antes que las puertas se cierren. Mira al Jet llevarse a su hijo, no tiene manera de seguirlo, no tiene su equipo con él. Voltea a ver al hada, la toma por los hombros al exigir:

— ¿A dónde se fue? — Ella sonríe al soltarse:

— Aunque lo supieras no podrías evitarlo. Batman jamás podrá salvarlo. —

 

Bruce no va a dejar esto así, va a descubrir lo que ocurre. No va a interrogarla frente a Tim, pero ella va a quedarse a solas en algún momento pronto.

 

Gatubela ha seguido al pajarillo, observa el jet irse, aprovecha el momento y lanza un rastreador. Sonríe, porque salir tanto tiempo con Batman no ha sido un desperdicio.  

 


End file.
